Осана Наджими
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Осана Наджими (англ. Osana Najimi) — первая соперница Аяно. Она будет использоваться в качестве обучения в игреCertain rivals may be capable of selfdefense.. Внешний вид У Осаны длинные рыжие волосы, собранные в два хвостика светло-розовыми резинками в белый горошек; лицо обрамляют короткие пряди. Кончики волос жёлтого цвета. Её глаза оранжевого цвета. Носит длинные чулки того же цвета, что и резинки. Также она носит маленький красный бантик на левой стороне головы. Её размер бюста равен 1. Личность Её архетип — цундере. Цундере — колкие, хамоватые, иногда даже агрессивные внешне, но чуткие, романтичные и ранимые внутри. Цундере склонны реагировать на действия избранных людей или неблагоприятный сценарий. Мягкая сторона «дередере» обычно проявляется только тогда, когда кто-то действовал таким образом, чтобы её вызвать. В остальных случаях люди видят этого персонажа, использующего сторону «цунцун». Отношения Сенпай Осана и Таро — друзья детства.What does Osana think of Senpai's sister and vice versa?. Девушка влюблена в него и планирует признаться ему в пятницу, но тот, кажется, не подозревает о её чувствах к нему. Если Ханако умрет, то Таро перестанет обращать внимание на Осануbut if you eliminate osana peacefully. She'll just neglect senpai as a friend if we killed his sister?. Аяно Осана Наджими является мишенью Аяно, поскольку она — её соперница за сердце Сенпая. В интро Аяно утверждает, что будет использовать все доступные способы, лишь бы устранить преграду на её пути. Это касалось всех соперниц и Осаны в том числе. Инфо-чан В интро Инфо-чан хочет, чтобы Осана умерла, чтобы она долго и мучительно страдала, о чём и говорит Аяно. Неизвестно, почему Инфо-чан так агрессивно настроена по отношению к Осане. Возможно, она скажет причину своей ненависти к Осане после её устранения. Ханако Ямада Ханако и Осана ― подруги детства. Они играли вместе с Сенпаем, когда были детьми. Ханако будет очень расстроена, если Осана умрётWill Senpai's sister be upset if Osana dies since Osana liked her more than she liked him?. Райбару Фумецу Они — лучшие подруги. Осана будет обсуждать свои проблемы с Райбару. Также, возможно, что Райбару иногда будет ходить по школе, спрашивая Осану об её интересах. Кокона Харука Девушки не общаются часто, но они ведут себя дружелюбно по отношению друг к другу Questions for YandereDev. Интересы thumb|center|300px : Примечание: Представленные интересы могут измениться в финальной версии игры. На данный момент интересы соперниц можно узнать только через интернет, но для удобства их «получение» описано так же, как и у других учеников. Нравится * Готовка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба кулинарии. * Музыка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Спорт ― Зайти с ней в спортзал. * Садоводство ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба садоводства. * Кошки ― Пройти с ним мимо котёнка (он неподалёку от зоны мусоросжигателя). Не нравится * Драма ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба драмы. * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Наука ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба науки. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. Факты * При попытке добавить Осану в игру игрок столкнётся с Fun Girl, которая не даст ему зайти в игру, пока он не вернёт всё на место. * Её имя Осана (osana,幼) означает «маленький ребенок», а её фамилия Наджими (najimi,なじみ) означает «старый друг». Её имя и фамилия (osananajimi, 幼なじみ) вместе означают «друг детства». ** Слово Osananajimi ― японский термин для общего тропа в жанре «романтика», который характеризуется тем, что один из друзей детства влюбляется в другого. Другим термином для этого общего тропа является Childhood Friend Romance; для типа характера Осаны это термин Patient Childhood Love Interest. * Осана является втором персонажем цундере, первым была Цундере-чан из игры-шутки Kuudere Simulator. YandereDev заявил, что Осана является измененной версией Цундере-чан. Также он сказал, что Осана ― это «Цундере-тян с реальным дизайном, в который вложены усилия»What about Tsundere-chan?. * Для устранения Осаны будет добавлена новая локация, которую YandereDev упоминал в некоторых видео. * В финальной версии игры Осана будет дразнить Сенпая из-за того, что тот часто стоит под вишневым деревом. Это является отсылкой на Соперницу-чан, которая на данный момент заменяет Осану в игреIn the full game will other students make references to how Osana likes to stand underneath a tree and do absolutely nothing?. * В своём твиттере YandereDev'a сказал, что день рождения Осаны будет в январе, скорее всего, 1 числа.In the full game will other students make references to how Osana likes to stand underneath a tree and do absolutely nothing?. * В какой-то момент YandereDev подумал о том, чтобы разделить Осану на двух персонажей — нежную подругу детства с внешностью Соперницы-чан и подруга детства цундере. Однако они не были бы сестрами, так как это означало бы, что устранение одной из них может повлиять на другую так сильно, что она не сможет даже подумать о свиданииso essentially you'd like to make twins, 1 gentle and the other straight up Tsundere?. * Её актриса озвучивания, Бриттани Лауда, озвучила ещё одну цундере по имени Одри из популярной игры для взрослых HuniePop. * Дизайн Осаны был вдохновлен персонажами аниме, такими как Аска Лэнгли Сорью из Neon Genesis Evangelion, Рин Тосака из Fate/stay night, а её хвостики и чулки были вдохновлены Мичиру Мацушимой из The Fruit of GrisaiaWhere there any Anime/Manga characters that inspired Osana's design?. * Осана — единственный ребёнок в семьеQuestion About Osana's Family. * Осана и Сенпай ходили в одну среднюю школуRival's middle schools. * Её «знаковый» цвет оранжевый, а любимый — розовыйQuestions about Osana Najimi/Info-chan/Journalist Wife and Daughter. * Если бы все соперницы пошли в школу на одной неделе, Осана осталась бы с СенпаемQuestion about Senpai. * Возможно, если Осана откажется от Сенпая, она обрежет волосы как символичиский жест того, что она «отпускает» ТароWAİT! Will Osana cut her hair if we matchmake her?!?!?. Источники en:Osana Najimi pl:Osana Najimi it:Osana Najimi en:Osana Najimi de:Osana Najimi zh-tw: Osana Najimi pt-br: Osana Najimi fr:Osana Najimi Категория:Соперницы Категория:Ученицы Категория:Без клуба Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Влюблённая по уши (характер)